Party Hardy
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: When Frank and Joe attend a house party and Joe's drink is spiked, Frank has to deal with his drunk brother. That couldn't be too bad, right?  Rated T for spiked drink reference, not supporting it either. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!


**A**uthor's Note: Just a little one-shot I made during my spare time, totally forgot to upload it until now. Of course I **DO NOT **believe in drinking under-aged but I thought it'd be little funny one-shot. I may take it down later, not too sure! But while it's up, enjoy!~LilJay~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Party Hardy**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Well, Frank I'm very surprised." Seventeen-year-old Joe Hardy watched his older brother look for his car keys. Joe smirked as he pulled the keys from his back-pocket. He tossed them to his older brother. "Little Frankie is going to a house party!"

Eighteen-year-old Frank snatched the keys from Joe and crossed his arms. "I'm only going to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble. God forbid you get yourself in a situation like last year."

Joe waved his hands franticly as he defended himself, "Someone spiked my drink, Frank! It's not my fault! I don't even remember what happened- I wasn't THAT bad!"

"Not how I remembered it!" Frank snapped as he crossed his arms and said, "You don't even know the crap I had to go for you!" Frank sighed heavily as he remembered that terrible night…

**{{THAT PREVIOUS YEAR}}**

Seventeen -year -old Frank sat in his room watching the news hoping that his father's latest case was on it. He noticed it was almost midnight and Joe hadn't called Frank telling him he was leaving the house. As Frank's overprotective brother instincts kicked in he tried calling Joe's cell. After calling four times and no answer, he decided to call Phil who was also at the party.

Phil shouted over loud screams and music. "Frank? Is that you?"

Frank shot up as he paced back and forth, "Phil, where's Joe? He's not answering my calls and he was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Phil moaned, regretting his actions. "I don't think he should come to your house, Frank. Let him stay at my place tonight."

"Phil." Frank said, serious in tone. "What's wrong? What did Joe do?"

Phil chuckled for a minute as he shouted. "I think someone spiked his drink!"

Frank jumped up, who would spike his little brother's drink? And what kind of drink was in it? "Oh, no. What is he doing?"

"Uh…" There was a blast of music as Phil shouted. "I last saw him playing strip poker and- oh, now he's jumping in the pool."

Frank slapped his forehead; he was going to kill his younger brother. "Get Joe out- I'm going to pick him up!"

Frank quietly left his house, making sure not to wake his mother. He jumped in his and Joe's van and quickly headed to the address he dropped Joe off.

Frank was only a block away from the house and he could hear music blasting down the street. Frank cursed as he parked a block away from the house and started jogging to the house. All the lights in the house were on along; the doors were wide open, along with almost a hundred people around the house.

Frank quickly went through the back door where the pool was. Frank quickly scanned the pool searching for Joe. Suddenly he felt someone piggy-back on his back. "FRANK! Is that you!"

"Phil?" Frank shook his friend off as he shouted over the music, "Where is Joe?"

Phil waved Frank over as he headed inside the crowded house. Phil walked in the trashed living room and pointed over to his right. Frank turned his head and found Joe, his t-shirt and jeans soaking wet, laying on the couch with two girls who were probably in his grade.

The brunette was playing with his hair while the red-head one was tugging on his arm. The brunette laughed loudly as she said, "Come on, cutie, you can't stay in those wet clothes forever!"

The red-headed girl caressed Joe's check as she said, "You'll have to take them off sometime!"

"HEY!" Frank quickly rushed over as he glared at Joe. Frank bit his lip, trying to keep his cool, he shouted calmly. "Joe, you were supposed to call me-."

Joe smiled widely as he jumped up and down on the couch, "OH MY GOD- FRANKIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE IT'S **SO** MUCH FUN! HOW COME YOU DON'T GO TO THESE PARTIES? YOU GOT TO TRY THE PUNCH AND I WENT SWIMMIG AND-!"

Frank sighed loudly as he grabbed Joe by his ear and pulled him off the couch, "That's great Joe, we have to go home."

The brunette jumped as she shoved Frank's arm. "Hey, come on! You can stay here too!"

"Yeah, he's cute!" The red-head agreed as she hugged Frank's arm. "I think its Joe's hot older brother! Frankie , right?"

Frank blushed immediately as he gently pulled the girl away, "Thank you but I really need to get my brother- JOE!" Frank noticed Joe was no longer in his grip and no longer in his sight.

The brunette giggled as she looked out the window, "Joe's swimming-OH MY GOD HE TOOK OFF HIS T-SHIRT! Just look at those abs! I wonder if his older brother has them too!"

Frank moaned loudly as he ran outside and jogged to the pool area, where Joe was waving his wet t-shirt, making the many girls around him scream his name, begging for him to give it to them.

Frank kneeled at the edge of the pool, glaring at Joe. "Joe get out- NOW."

Joe stuck his tongue out and shrugged. "Make me! Come and get me!" Joe swam to Frank, grabbing him by his arm and pulled him into the pool. Everyone around the pool laughed and applauded Joe for putting Frank in.

Frank popped out of the water taking a big breath and glared at Joe dangerously, making Joe shiver. "Get. Out. **Now."**

Finally, Joe agreed and got out now only in jeans while Frank was soaking wet from head to toe. Frank grabbed Joe's arm and dragged him out of the party. He handed Joe his wet sweater and said, "We are going home- NOW!"

"Aw, come on Frankie, it was FUN!" Joe laughed as put the soaking wet sweater on.

Frank continued to pull him down the street toward his car. "Joe, you're drunk, okay? I know it's not your fault- at least I HOPE it's not- but you-!"

"I'm NOT!" Joe cried out trying to keep his balance. "You know who's cute? Naaaancy Drew! OH-MY-GOSH- you two should-!"

"That's great, Joe." Frank said as he tugged his brother. "But seriously, how much of that 'punch' did you have?"

"Oh not a lot!" Joe shouted then muttered under his breath, "Just a few drinks…"

"A FEW?" Frank cried out. "Didn't the drink taste funny to you-?"

Joe pouted as he cut Frank off. "I think we should call Naaaancy."

Frank gasped as he reached his soaking jeans pocket and pull out his new phone that was now soaking wet. "JOE! MY PHONE! BECAUSE OF YOU IT'S DEAD!"

Joe smiled and giggled as he pulled his out, "Mine too, YAY! WET PHONE BUDDIES!"

Frank growled as he grabbed Joe's hair and pulled it as he walked. He shoved Joe hard into the passenger's seat as he sat in the driver's seat. "Okay, Joe. I'm going to bring you to-."

"THE PLAYBOY MANSION!" Joe cried as he hopped up and down on his seat. "GO! GO! GO!"

Frank punched Joe's arm hard and started the car. "NO! I'm taking you home but If mom and dad found out I let you go to this party alone I'll be in trouble too so as soon as we get home you go straight to bed and tell mom you got home at 10:30. Then in the morning you say you don't feel good because you got a headache. Do you understand?"

Joe was silent for a moment, thinking in deep thought. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled, "Let's go to McDonald's!"

"Joe, did you hear a word I said?" Frank could feel the frustration and annoyance growing inside him.

Joe smiled brightly as he nodded. "Yeah! You said we'll go to the playboy mansion and then go out to eat so I said let's go to McDonalds!"

Frank sighed as he started to drive home. "I'm not even going to bother with you. But I do wonder who'd spiked your drink."

Frank's thoughts were interrupted by Joe blasting the music in the car full blast while singing along, loudly as well.

"Joe!" Frank immediately turned off the music and continued to drive. "Joe, please! I don't want to draw attention to us!"

Joe pouted as he continued to hum the song, "Come on, Frankie! Have some fun for once! Let's call Naaaancy!"

"I would Joe if our phones weren't DEAD! How am I going to explain this to mom and dad, huh?"

Joe shrugged as he leaned his head on Frank's shoulder, "I wanna call Naaaaancy!" Once Frank was more focused on the road Joe blasted the music to the loudest it can go.

"JOE!" Frank quickly muted the radio. He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel hard and shouted, "God damn it Joe! Why don't you frinkin' listen to me? What's the **number one** rule I told you about house parties?"

Joe was silent for a minute, tapping his finger against his check as Frank drove past the shopping mall. Joe smiled and then mocked in Frank's tone, "Never, ever, ever, put your drink down- I KNOW!"

Frank continued to drive clenching the steering wheel tightly, "Well obviously you don't know, Joe! We don't even know what this guy put in your drink!" Frank then gasped. He heard multiple stories about how drunk teens could sometimes pass out and then the next day they were dead. Fearing the worst for his younger brother he asked, "Joe did you pass out at all?"

Joe was humming a song from the radio as he said, "I dunno Frankie- can we get some food? Look!" Joe leaned on Frank as he pointed out Frank's window. "There's food there!"

"JOE- get off!" Frank elbowed his brother hard in the stomach, sending Joe flying back in his passenger's seat. Frank thought Joe was annoying when he was sober!

Frank rolled his eyes as he continued, "Remember alllllll these things you're doing to me, Joe! Tonight when you're too busy puking your guts out and need someone to stay up with you don't come crying to me!"

"Good- I WON'T!"

Frank pulled into the driveway in the house, grabbing Joe's shoulder. Frank pulled Joe close and whispered, "I need you to be quiet okay? If we wake mom up, we're in deep trouble!"

"Ohhhh!" Joe whispered as he tiptoed behind Frank.

"Joe," Frank turned around as he faced him, "I need you to-." Frank suddenly thought about what Joe drank, if it was something strong telling Joe to sleep may just kill him. Frank sighed, "Do you want to pull an all nighters?"

"YEAH!" Joe smiled, leaning on Frank. "I you know, love, you know, partying with you!"

"That's great." Frank quickly answered, pulling his brother into the silent house. He covered Joe's mouth as he tiptoed into his own room.

"I want a grilled cheese!" Joe smiled, still dripping wet.

Frank led him into Joe's room and whispered, "Get changed and come back here- be quick and quiet."

Joe nodded as he skipped into his room and closed his door. A few minutes later Joe came out with sweatpants and a sweatshirt and sat in Frank's spinning chair and began spinning around and around whispering, "Weeeeeeee!"

Frank, changed himself, half-laughed, if only he had a video camera for this. "Joe, stop."

"But it's fuuun! You wouldn't know what fun is!" Joe pouted, stilling spinning around.

"I do too know how to have fun!" Frank argued.

"Reading a book doesn't count!" Joe smirked, as he jumped down to the floor. "You don't go to parties, or talk to girls, or anything fun! Just studyin all daayyy, and all night!"

Frank knew his brother was drunk and probably didn't mean it, but it still began to hurt him. "I don't just study, Joe. I do fun stuff!"

"Oh yeah?" Joe challenged, leaning in closer. "Then run outside and scream at the top of your lungs!"

Frank rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing that. It's idiotic."

"See?" Joe exclaimed. "You won't do it!"

Frank moaned as he handed Joe his laptop, "Go on online and play games or something, the drink will be out of your system in a few hours anyway."

Joe looked up at Frank curiously, "How?"

"Oh, you'll find out in due time, little brother."

**{{FEW HOURS LATER}}**

"I hate getting siiick…" Joe moaned from the bathroom.

Frank shrugged, leaning against the door. "Yeah, well now you learned the hard way."

"Fraaank…?"

"What, Joe?"

"…I can't find my toothbrush."

"And…?"

"I'm gonna use yours!"

"EW- no! That's gross, you are NOT-!"

"Too late!"

Frank moaned as he rubbed his forehead, "One day you're going to owe me biiiiiig time!"

**{{PRESENT}}**

"I was THAT bad?" Joe laughed. "Sorry, Frank!"

Frank smiled as he slapped his brother's back hard. "Yeah, this time you're staying by my side."

"I do wonder who spiked my drink." Joe said as he rubbed his chin.

Frank shrugged, "No clue, but this time, stay with me alright?"

**{{AN HOUR LATER }}**

"Hey, Biff!" Joe made his way through the crowd as he approached his friend. "Have you seen Frank and Phil? They went off somewhere a while ago and I can't find them."

Biff shrugged as he nodded his head to the music, "No clue, they're around here somewhere. Did you try his cell?"

Joe bit his lip, "Yeah, but you want to help me find them?"

"They couldn't go that far, it's not that big of a house." Biff agreed, navigating through the crowded home with Joe. Pushing through large crowds, a different blast of music echoed from the living room along with cheers and laughter. Biff eyed Joe as they tried to make their way into the living room.

"Oh. My. God." Joe laughed, watching Frank, his composed, cool, calm, older brother, with two other girls dancing on the coffee table. "Please tell me you got a camera, Biff?"

Biff spat his drink once he saw Frank and broke out laughing, "What happened to him?"

Joe shook his head, "I think someone must have spiked his drink- like me last year!" Joe was tempting to leave his brother be, let him have some fun in his life- but he remembered what Frank did for him when Joe was in his situation. To make sure Frank won't get hurt, or worse, caught, he had no choice but to help his brother.

Joe made his way to his brother and pulled him by his arm, "Frank! We got to go home!"

"What? Why! Come on!" Frank laughed, waving to the girls. "I can set you up with someone!"

"N-No thanks!" Joe cried, continuing to pull his brother. "We need to get home- now!"

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked, concerned. Maybe his brother wasn't drunk at all.

"Uh," Joe continued to play along, "I'm not feeling too good and I just want to go home."

"Ohhhhhh! Who's the party-pooper now?" Frank laughed, following his brother. "Come onnn! Let's go have some fun little brother!"

"N-No." Joe smiled weakly, "I think you've had enough for tonight, huh? I'll drive home- my treat!"

Frank shrugged as he followed Joe. Joe watched his brother surprisingly, if Frank was drunk he sure wasn't acting as crazy as Joe was. Maybe Frank really **was** just having fun.

Joe sat in the driver's seat as he started to head home, Frank humming the song playing on the radio. Joe quickly glanced over at his brother, "You alright?"

"Super!" Frank smiled in a big, yet goofy way. Frank quickly raised the volume in the car as he sang along with the radio, "DON'T STOP- BELIVIN!"

Joe laughed, hoping his brother really was just letting loose for once. Suddenly, Frank's cell phone rang. Joe lowered the radio as Frank picked up, "Yeeelow?" Frank smiled, "Hey, Naaancy! I'm doing suuper! Did I ever tell you that you got a niice voice? Like, I'd totally do it!"

Joe's eyes widen as he slammed his brake on the red light, facing his brother who was smiling and mouthing, "It's Nancy!'

Joe raised his eye-brow as shook his head, "Hang up Frank!"

"I'm totally fine- like you!" Frank smiled widely.

Joe quickly reached for Frank's phone as he shut his phone and placed it in his back-pocket. Frank laughed as he raised his hands, "HEY! I was on the phone!"

"Yeah, well your conversation is OVER!" Joe huffed as he continued to drive. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I just made probably the greatest move ever!" Frank smiled.

Joe spent the rest of his night with his brother, just as Frank did previously for him. At the end of the night, with this time Frank getting sick in the bathroom, Frank moaned, "I'm so sorry Joe- I have no idea what happened…!"

Joe shook his head as he laughed leaning against the doorway, "Well consider this me owing you BIG time…!"

**FIN**


End file.
